Harry Potter and the Magic of Life
by Zukuto Rikashi
Summary: ... not much to say ... new chick, something strange .... interesting i Hope


Kristah rocked back n forth in her small abode; she would be fifteen years old today. She pulled at the loose clothes she'd salvaged from the burnt home she'd escaped, they were her mother's clothes as funny as they looked they felt right when she was wearing them. Kristah hadn't seen any other people for a long time now must have been a good 2 years since they stopped comming to look for her, turning her back on the entrance to her cave, curling up in her blankets she traced a flame in the air in front of her and clapped as the flames began to lick at the posts in the walls and at the fire pit beside her bed. Kristah knew she shouldn't do it but at least she had light now. The images she drew with her hands and mind were now so familiar that it never occurred to her that it may have been magic, maybe once she would have believed that, but it just seemed so normal.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Harry joined Ron Fred and George in the kitchen that morning in high spirits in just one more day he'd be starting his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Happy birthday Harry!" mumbled Ron around a mouthful of cake which was echoed by the twins and Ginny at the end of the table. Harry had been so happy he thought he would burst when he found out the Dursleys weren't prepared to take him back for another summer and had jumped at the chance to stay with the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley had fussed and coddled him all summer at The Burrow and today it was time to get the books for his next year at school. Everyone looked up as a large bang and thump hit the roof and Errol the family owl fell down the chimney. "Well it looks like your letters are here from school" Mrs Weasley sighed. It was of course a well known fact that the Weasley's weren't exactly the richest wizarding family around but at least they were honest, unlike the Malfoys.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kristah awoke with a fright as a large person blocked her light. She'd forgot to put the fires out they'd found her, terror gripped her heart as she pulled the blankets closer covering her smooth golden hair. "'s al'ight I'm not gonna 'urt you I just got sumtin for yah" the giant said in a soft drawl handing her a piece of paper. Kristah looked at the funny markings of the front realizing they were words; it had been a while since she'd read anything all the books she'd salvaged weren't very interesting reading material. There was a list of things written neatly on the paper, very interesting, of course why in the world would she need any of those things. Kristah looked up at the giant giving him a very blank and puzzled look "how do I get these things I haven't any money". Kristah looked at her bare feet with embarrassment no money no home no family nothing. Hagrid looked at the small girl at his feet usually first years were 11 this girl must be ron harry and hermione's age at least; he picked up the letter, Dumbledore must have seen something in this bedraggled young woman if he was going to offer her a scholarship. "there there its okay, its all paid for". Kristah looked down at her clothes and then smiled up at the giant man. "any how best be off need to get you some kind of clothes an' all yer school things afore school starts an all yer class mates see yer, yeh wanna look good for yer first day at school don't ya?".  
  
Kristah looked in stunned amazement at the country side rolling past the window. Harry and Ron wandered through the carriage looking for an empty compartment. Kristah jumped up startled when two boys entered her compartment. They were both fairly tidy looking boys one with red hair the other with black. They didn't seem to be too full of themselves but then again it was hard to tell really. "Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" the tall dark one asked. Well at least he had manners she thought to herself resuming her seat by the window. All the same it was nice to finally meet someone close to her own age.  
  
Harry looked at the girl by the window. Funny he thought I'm sure I know everyone in our year at Hogwarts I wouldn't forget someone like her. There was something different, strange even about this girl he could feel it, maybe he should introduce himself, the words were out before he thought twice. "My names Harry, Harry Potter" he waited for it, it didn't come there was no gasp no 'ohmigosh' just a soft "pleased to meet you Harry my name is Kristah" and she shook his hand with a small but shy smile. "Kristah, this is Ron Weasley my best friend" she also shyly shook Ron's hand, harry half expected her to curtsey or something. 


End file.
